


The Phantom of Hogwarts

by embryonic_trite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Alternate Universe – Musical, Angst, F/M, Love Triangle, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Parody, Romance, Theatre Parody, musical parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embryonic_trite/pseuds/embryonic_trite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the 2004 movie, which is based off the Broadway play, a haunted romance about a torture virtuoso and his obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phantom of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Phantom of the Opera 2004 movie (storyline based not settings) that I wanted to try because I'd been listening to the music and I need to word vomit before I go more insane than usual.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if the language or dialogue I use doesn't sound very authentic. Despite the fact that I lived in two countries where Britain's English dictates, I'm still speaking in my American ways.
> 
> More then likely you will find errors in my grammar… hold off the Nazis until the end please.
> 
> Also, I'd like to note: Voldemort doesn't exist (aww!)

_**Onyx carriages led by submissive steeds began to constantly intertwine with each other. Against the white snow sleeping on the pavement, the carriages looked as if death was speedily traveling along Hogsmeade.** _

_**A man pushed the timber door open, not paying attention to the wooden sign that pushed snow off the edge like a waterfall. The frozen water didn't seem to matter to the figure leaving, and he continued to walk as if nothing was soaking his cloak. He walked, black cane simultaneously walking in step with his own movements.** _

_**Reluctantly, the man looked up and saw a woman from the corner of his eye. The woman tightened her own cloak around her neck, refusing to make eye contact with the figure. It could've been mistaken as fear of the man, but no. It was more fear of the latest memory the two had shared.** _

* * *

Minerva McGonagall strained her voice to yell, "All sixth and seventh years to the Great Hall. Immediately!"

Marlene McKinnon grabbed one of her friends by the arm, "Where were you, Lily?"

Lily Evans hurriedly stuffed her book into her book bag and said, "What do you mean?"

Marlene scoffed, "Last night, getting in late," she nudged the auburn-haired girl with her bony elbow, "Were you  _banging_  some 7th year prefect?"

Lily gasped as if her friend was suggesting she was in some latent homicidal attempt on another student. "I was in the library."

"Oh fine," the blonde girl said, "No, you don't have to tell me. If anyone asks, I can honestly say I don't know if my friend is dead in a ditch or if she's shagging some Slytherins."

Lilly gave Marlene a nudge before they both took their places at the Gryffindor table, devoting her full attention to paying attention to her.

"Silence!" called Headmaster Dumbledore. The Great Hall became silent, and any student who dared challenge Dumbledore's order was instead considered more stupid. "Professor Merrythought has announced who she would like as her assistant for this year."

The position of assistant to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was very honorable (and a very liable excuse for late homework) for any student. In the past, it was close to being as wanted (by students) as being Head Boy/Girl- this position was not just limited to seventh years but also included the sixth years.

Lately, the position has lost the appeal because they believed said student would be cursed. Four years before, a Hufflepuff girl was rumored to have jumped off the astronomy tower because of the "stress". Just last year, a 6th year Ravenclaw boy was supposedly having hallucinations about a stag stomping on him and ended up hexing himself with the memory-loss charm.

"This year," Professor Merrythought said, "The honor goes to… Miss Bellatrix Lestrange."

While all the other houses calmly clapped, the Slytherin's cheered as loud as if they were told they no longer needed to take their OWLs.

Happily, a rather odd look on Bellatrix Lestrange, she pranced up to the front of the room, of course, not before gloating towards the other houses.

"Would you like to show the students your talents?" asked Professor. Merrythought.

Before Bellatrix could even lift her wand, the candles floating on the ceiling of the Great Hall shrunk its flame, forcing the moonlight of the outside world to be the only protector of the dark. Movement of candles clumping together was barely seen in the opaque room.

One candle in the middle was lit, and the other candles began circling around it until the candles formed an invisible birthday cake. Coming from the bottom, a flaming crow came bursting out of the cake in the direction of the young Slytherin student and her teacher.

" _Protego!"_  Merrythought said, shielding herself and her student. But her was spell was for not as the crow flew upwards and into the ceiling. The bird spread it's graciously violent wings and began to extend itself, only to form the words:

**Do not let the snake lead her way**

**Or else none at Hogwarts will live another day**

**Gryffindor, home for the brave**

**Let's see which lion will leave their cave**

"Not again!"

"It's here!"

"The Hogwarts Ghost!"

"Wait, doesn't Hogwarts have a bunch of ghosts?!"

"This one comes straight from hell!"

"The Phantom of Hogwarts!"

Once the bird was finished, the ashes cascaded from the ceiling onto Bellatrix Lestrange's robes. The poor girl was panicky as she and the Head Boy stepped on the flames. "There's no bloody way I'm doing it now!" the girl screamed before running out of the Great Hall, her friends following her.

Merrythought clenched her jaw, "And who will be brave enough to take the job?"

"We could get killed!" someone hollered, causing a ruckus between the students.

"Silence," Dumbledore called again, "No one is getting killed. The position is very safe for everyone." The headmaster turned to the Head of Gryffindor, "Minerva. Is there anyone you deem worthy of this spot?"

To see Professor McGonagall hesitant was quite a sight, almost making her look as if she truly believed it unsafe to have a student fulfill a simple task as the assistant to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Lily Evans," Merrythought spoke out, "What she lacks in confidence, she makes up in her studies. An excellent charmer. An excellent role model for younger students. Ms. Evans!"

Lily reflexively stood as her name was called. In all honestly, she was feeling mixed about the whole situation- was she brave enough to handle the job? Knowing she didn't have much say at the moment, she obediently walked towards the end of the Great Hall to meet her teachers.

"Yes, professor?" she said, polite as ever.

Merrythought rubbed her hand underneath her chin, "Show our Headmaster your latest achievement," she commanded without room for argument.

Lily had no choice but to pull her wand from her robe. She allowed her pale, clammy hands to grasp the wand's base before closing her eyes and breathing deeply. She opened her eyes and yelled, " _Expecto Patronum."_

Within seconds, a doe gracefully sprouted outside of the young 6th year's wand, prancing along the tables belonging to the Ravenclaw and Slytherin houses.

"Mudblood!" someone yelled after the doe disappeared. While others were laughing, some were repeatedly shouting the insult like a prayer.

Severus Snape growled, elbowing his friend, Avery; and turned back to Lily. The two eyes made contact and Snape couldn't help but shudder at the familiar tingles he received from just even glancing back at his childhood friend. Watching his favorite memories with her in his head was like watching those long reels the Muggles played on their television boxes.

"Enough," Merrythought silenced, she turned to Lily, "Will you accept the job as my helper?"

* * *

Marlene began interrogating her best friend, "When were you telling me that you were such a bloody ace at-"

"I thought everyone knew how to do the Patronous charm," interrupted Lily in her usual modest fashion.

Marlene scoffed, "Yeah we know how to  _do_  it, but do any of us know how to master it? How did you do it?"

Lily didn't even get to answer before Marlene began hypothesizing herself.

"Is that what you're doing out so late? Did you nick some spell book? Do you-"

Tired of her friend's nonsense, Lily put her hand over the blonde girl's mouth and pulled her into the nearest corner in the hallway. "Will you stop shouting?"

"No, please. We would all like to hear about your success, Lily," said a voice Lily hadn't heard in years, a voice she was surprised she still recognized.

Lily turned and smiled at her childhood friend. Even with his longer hair and dressed in Slytherin robes, Lily remembered her first meeting with his wide eyes and miniscule smirk.

"Severus," Lily said with a smile.

Coughing awkwardly, Marlene said, "I'll see you back at the dorm, Lily."

Severus deepened his smirk and said, "Your patronus was quite impressive, Lily. I think you proved all those rumors true about you being the brightest witch."

Lily's blush couldn't help lighten her cheeks at the compliment, "It's been nice to see you, Sev, when was the last time we saw each other? Oh yes! It was the first-"

"-potions class," Severus finished with his closest interpretation of a smile. "I would like to examine your brain once more. Will you meet me tomorrow at the courtyard?"

"Severus," Lily hesitated, "I really-"

He smirked and said, "Don't worry. You'll have time. I'll see you then," and he turned without looking back at her, or replying to her calls for him to stop.

Lily huffed to herself and ran towards the girls' lavatory when she realized he wouldn't hear her. She twisted the sink knob and splashed the cold water on her face.

" _Do not let gratuitous distractions get in your way, Lovely."_

Lily turned the sink off immediately. "Myrtle?" she questioned, not wanting to look at the mirror before her. Was the resident ghost trying to scare her with the oh-so familiar voice?

The voice echoed, " _Don't tell me you've forgotten me. Did little Snivellus decide he was finally worthy of such talent?"_

Lily finally grasped her courage and looked up at the mirror. No, the ghost with glasses was nowhere within the corners of her mirror. Turning around, he took her wand out from her robe in silence and leaned against the sink.

The voice only replied, " _I would never hurt you, Lovely. I've only come to help,"_ the voice only getting continuously persuasive, " _You wanted to make a safe place for everyone, for muggleborns. I can help you. I always have."_

Lily turned to look back at the mirror. A figure completely covered by a black robe was staring back at her. The darkness of the night was so similar that Lily wondered if she was really just hallucinating. To make sure her mental health was at least middling, she turned and realized she slightly wished she hallucinated.

The figure stuck out a hand covered by a red glove and, in a husky, manly tone; said, "Lower your wand."

Something about the figure, as strange as it was, was hypnotizing. She couldn't help but obey. After putting her wand away, she put her hands to her side and stood staring at him.

"Very good," the figure spoke and stuck his hand out, "Come with me, Lovely."

Losing any sense of reason or sanity, Lily stuck her hand out to him. The figure muttered in what sounded like raspy hisses (to Lily) and flicked a wand. The bathroom sink opened, but instead of water flowing out, a large hole.

"Don't be afraid," the figure whispered in her ear as he took both her hands, just before pulling her down into the black hole.

* * *

James Potter was a nice boy.

He did his best in school. He got along with his family. He never broke the law.

James Potter had no reason to be living underneath his former school and caressing a young girl's hair as she lies unconscious on the ground of Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets.

It would've been easier for him to just leave the school, become an Auror, and start a family.

But that's not what he wanted.

And James Potter had no problem getting what he wanted.

Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on Lily Evans porcelain cheeks and turned over to his desk. Sitting down, he removed his quill from its statue-like nature and continued working on his letter to those above who thrived on daylight. He folded the parchment into a crumpled little ball and flicked his wand, proudly observing the way the note flew into his golden snitch.

He smiled and threw the snitch in the air before seizing it with ease. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and waving his hand behind him (wandless magic happened to be one of his fortes), James summoned a red stag made of smoke. He fed the snitch to the transparent dear and said, "To  _Severus Snape,_  please," he muttered the name with scorn. Without needing further direction, the stag darted out of the chamber, nearly as graceful as the doe Lily Evans casted earlier. If he kept revealing all his secrets, she might become even more talented than his teacher claimed he was.

James noticed Miss Evans groaning and turning in her sleep, seeking senses of familiarity or comfort. Pushing his glasses up once more, he began pulling his hood over his face. Momentarily, her emerald eyes flittered open, but not nearly wide enough to worry the wizard.

He brought her pale hands up to his shiny red lips, "Don't worry, Lovely. We'll be together soon."

* * *

"Where is she?" Severus Snape marched into his teacher's office, determination stricken in his eyes.

Professor Merrythought, "I hope you were planning to add a 'please' in that request, Mr. Snape."

Snape, disregarding the sarcasm, threw an envelope on the teacher's desk; and quoted, "'To the slimy bloke in the Slytherin household, please stop distracting the sublime Miss Evans. You will never go near Miss Evans if you want to continue living.' and then it's signed with some kind of mark."

Merrythought grabbed the letter, examining how the letter was written in dripping red- what she hoped was ink and noticed the signature, "I believe that is the print of a stag."

"I don't care what the print is!" Snape howled, "I just want to know where your assistant is."

"Miss Evans is currently residing in her room," Professor McGonagall interrupted. Marlene McKinnon followed her and handed her teacher a note. "This came with her," McGonagall added, a black snitch and a note in her hand. The elder teacher opened the note only to show an anticlimactic pile of feathers in the paper.

But this professor wasn't so easily fooled.

She casted, " _Aparecium."_

The feathers swirled in a little cyclone before flawlessly appearing in the air:

**Miss Evans will be more powerful then I**

**Miss Lestrange should be the one to shy**

**A duel, I request, for the one most talented**

**Or Hogwarts will be the one resented**

The feathers, self-mutilated in flames, fell in McGonagall's hands. The black snitch flew from the older teacher's hands and grasped the ashes/letter into its body before blowing into smoke.

"I've never seen magic like this," commented Merrythought.

"He wants a duel? This  _bloke_ wants a duel?" Severus thought in frustration, "What's this going to do?"

Merrythought ignored Severus's whininess and devoted her attention to Ms. McKinnon. "What is Ms. Evans' current state?"

"She's…sane," Marlene said, "She doesn't remember where she went. I don't believe she was harmed in any way."

Merrythought rubbed her chin with her lengthy fingers, "What has Miss Evans have to do with this madman?" she asked herself.

"Miss Evans is one of the brightest at Hogwarts. Not to mention, many consider her being muggleborn a disadvantage," McGonagall commented, "This man is trying to prove that the pure-bloods and muggleborns are equal."

Marlene asked, "So he's not trying to hurt her?"

The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher shook her head, "This seems more obsessive if anything," she turned to the Head of Gryffindor, "and nobody survives a madmen's obsession."

* * *

"The rules of a duel are quite simple," said Professor Merrythought, "Remember: face, bow, and begin." She then said, "Evans. Lestrange. You're up first."

Lily looked hesitant, but when she met Severus's eyes, she felt slightly more at ease. He may have been a Slytherin, but he would support his best friend no matter the circumstances. After receiving a pat on the back from Marlene, the auburn-haired girl walked up to the podium, and faced the Slytherin girl.

"Hmph," Bellatrix sneered after bowing to Lily, "Don't worry, Evans, it'll be over soon. If you want, I'll try to go easy on you." Lily knew better not to respond, despite her want to slap the smirk off her face.

"Wands at the ready," Merrythought said, "Begin!"

" _Expelliarmus," Bellatrix howled with fierceness._

" _Finite Incantatem_ ," Lily retaliated.

Bellatrix huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "You're boring, Evans," she said, "Serpensortia!" An average sized snake jumped out of the young girl's wand, slipping its way towards Lily.

" _Diffindo_ ," Lily yelled and aimed at the snake.

Unfortunately, while Lily was focused on the snake, it meant her guard was down. _"Levicorpus!,"_ yelled Bellatrix as her personal finale.

Lily was knocked back, unhappily landing on her behind. She turned her head to see Marlene, and forced a smile to prevent her friend from worrying.

"Winner: Lestrange."

Bellatrix hooted, "Ha! I defeated the  _great_  Lily Evans." Her fellow Slytherins happily cheered along with her.

Lily dusted herself off and limped towards her friend, receiving supporting pats on her back from her fellow Gryffindors. The Gryffindors continued to watch the duel in defeat as Evan Rosier made his way to face Bellatrix.

Evan Rosier was a step away from stunning Bellatrix when he was hit in the head with a shoe…

The shoe of a hanging Mr. Filch, Mrs. Norris paralyzed on his shoulders and with a wand in her mouth. The wand, directly pointed at Bellatrix; blasting a hex and causing the Slytherin to fall backwards. The girl was lying on her back and whimpering as she felt her sides bleed like a river in a storm.

"It's the Phantom! He killed Mr. Filch!"

"Oh my god! Bellatrix's blood is on my robes!"

Merrythought got up from her seat and stood in the middle of the arena, "Slughorn! Take Ms. Lestrange to the hospital. Everyone else, return to your houses now! Didn't you hear me Stebbins, keep moving!" Merrythought inched towards Mr. Filches body, examining with mixed emotions.

Lily stared at her Professor and the hanging corpse before she felt someone hold her hand, leading her towards the direction of the crowd.

"Sev, let go," Lily asked, "I'm fine."

He turned and glared, "No. We need to get you calm." It took her a while to notice he was heading in the direction of the Astronomy Tower.

Once finally concealed in the tower, Severus began leaning against the railing, clenching his fists in frustration.

Lily sighed, "Why did you bring me up here?"

Severus turned around and said, "Because I want to know what happened to you after you were announced as Merrythought's assistant."

"I… I can't," she stuttered.

Severus walked closer and held her hand, "We've been best friends forever. Talk to me, Lily."

"No!" she cried, pushing him away, "You don't understand. I can't… I can't…"

"Yes you can," the Slytherin encouraged, "I promise I won't think worse of you."

Lily whispered, "It's not that, Sev. I just… I can't relive the darkness."

He comfortingly rubbed her shoulders up and down, "I would never ask you to do so if it weren't urgent. But people might get hurt, and I know you would never ask that on anyone."

Lily hesitantly agreed, "I think the Phantom visited me. He took me…took me to his cave. I saw black. Nothing but darkness was there. It was wet, so wet."

"What did he look like?"

She clutched her friend's robes in her fist, burying her nose in them, "I don't know. He was cloaked. It was like… like a dementor. But it was worse knowing he was full of life." She reburied herself as if Severus would be the wall to protect her against all the darkness.

He enveloped her in his embrace without hesitance. "He won't hurt you," Severus reassured.

She shook her head and bawled, "He's powerful, Sev. And he wouldn't give us an easy way out like death, he would torture us."

"That bloke won't get anywhere near you, Lily, not if I can help it," Severus said bravely. She finally looked up at him as he said, "I won't let  _anybody_  hurt you."

Hearing the sound of the knight in raggedy Slytherin robes was Lily's aphrodisiac, she kissed Severus without hesitation, holding his face in place within her pale hands. Severus was bright, he knew better not to pull away from the kiss he longed for since he first saw her. He took advantage of the opportunity to wrap his fingers within the maze of her auburn locks.

As surprising as it was, Snape was the first to pull away, "McGonagall might be looking for you." Lily nodded in agreement, and just before she could leave Severus grabbed her wrist and pecked her lips, "This'll be over, soon. I promise." Hand in hand, the pair left the astronomy tower and headed towards their respected houses.

Had Severus not left in time, more than likely, James Potter wouldn't have hesitated to come out from his hiding spot on the roof and cursed the Slytherin into the future.

James clenched his wand in hand, biting his now bleeding lip and snarling at the spot that Snape previously stood. A red stag companied James by his side, soothingly stroking his nose against the handsome boy's cloak. James sucked any sign of tears back in, petting the smoky dear, "Don't worry. Snivellus is only a means to be ended."

* * *

The Great Hall deserted the traditional Christmas colors of green and red, instead being ravaged in silvers and gold, looking somewhat like an igloo then a dining hall.

"The Yule Ball!" cheered Marlene, pulling on the arm of her date, Sirius Black. She turned to her best friend, pulling the mask momentarily off her face, and said, "Don't you feel excited, Lily?"

Lily shrugged nonchalantly, feeling Severus's eyes on her shoulders, and held up her green mask on her stick, "I thought Yule Ball's were only during the Triwizard Tournaments."

Sirius hooted, "C'mon, Evans. No need to bring up technical rubbish. It's a party!" With that, he whisked Marlene away before the girl could even mutter a goodbye to Lily or Severus.

Lily flattened the wrinkles on her smooth, emerald dress with her laced gloves. Severus, wanting to match her, wore dress robes of black but the vest had slights hint of red. (The couple did their best to subtly show any signs of supporting each other's houses.)

Severus peered down at the auburn-haired girl, "Lily, why aren't you wearing the necklace I bought you?" he asked with concern.

Reflexively, Lily put her free hand on her collarbone before noticing that Severus was right and her necklace was gone. "I… I didn't want anyone to see it," she replied honestly.

Usually, Severus would be angry about such little things, but he had learned well from his girlfriend about concealing his own emotions. "Why not?" he asked with patience.

She shook her head, "I worry that Sirius is right," she ignored his odd look and said, "If the phantom is truly  _obsessed_  with me, then I can't do anything that might put you in harm's way."

"At least I know you're not ashamed of me," Severus chuckled anxiously as he led her to the dance floor, "But isn't dancing with me a little obvious?"

She smiled and lightly, and quickly, pecked his cheek, "You are my best friend after all. I am allowed to dance with you once."

Not wanting to argue further, Severus began twirling his (secret) girlfriend. The pair momentarily forgot all the problems like the unnamed murderer of Mr. Filch or the mysterious Hogwarts ghost.

A figure with a red glove lightly tapped Severus on his shoulder. "Would you mind if I take a turn with the lady?"

Lily didn't need magic to tell her whose voice it was.

She could see through the plain, gold mask the eyes of the "phantom". For Severus's sake, Lily spoke nothing of refusing to dance with the man who captured her the night she was announced as Merrythought's assistant.

Politely- as polite as one can muster when his girlfriend is dancing with another male- Severus departed from the dance floor allowing Lily to dance with the masked man. Without hesitance, the man put his gloved hand on Lily's back and firmly grasped Lily's porcelain hand in his.

"I hope you had not forgot me," the phantom whispered in Lily's hair, also taking the opportunity to sniff her auburn locks.

She honestly replied, "How can I forget? You haunt my dreams leaving me sleepless."

He said, "But I do all this out of love." He made a gallant move by dipping her.

Staring up at him, Lily asked with scorn, "How is it out of love? Who are you forcing love upon with your murders?"

"You are the brightest witch ever," he said into her ear when he pulled her back up, "The obviousness that it's you shouldn't need repetition. The lily will bloom with a little help from her friends."

"Are you the sun?" she asked with sarcasm and fear.

He chuckled and planted a firm kiss on her neck, "I'm the water," he said into her skin.

"You can either drown or you can grow," Lily warned.

He released her with a spin, but not before whispering, "Which one sends a message?"

"Help!" yelled a running fourth year Gryffindor, "Professor Slughorn is bleeding! His blood reads, 'To be warned!' It's the phantom!"

Lily didn't have time to turn back to her former dance partner. Marlene already grabbed Lily, pulling towards herself and Sirius, and leading her back to the Gryffindor rooms.

Only Severus Snape caught Professor McGonagall's worried expression. The Slytherin followed her as she left the Great Hall.

"Professor," he called, "Professor, stop!"

She turned around, "What?" she asked with worry and annoyance.

"You know about the phantom," Severus replied with certainty, "How? Professor tell me for the sake of everyone at Hogwarts."

For once in the six years Severus had been attending Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall looked absolutely terrified. Her eyes, as wide as they were, looked partially regretful mixed with shame.

"Fine," she surrendered, "Our Phantom goes by the name of James Potter. He is… he is a genius. And he is the sun of a pureblood family. Unfortunately… he came to Hogwarts at a time where purebloods who interacted with the muggleborns were deemed unworthy of their blood. Mr. Potter was no exception. There was a ceremony for when Mr. Potter was selected as Head Boy… the students poured blood on him and… he disappeared before he could get his robes cleaned." (1).

"What do you mean 'he's a genius'?" Severus questioned.

She let out a tired sigh, "He was one of the best students at charms, transfiguration, and that's only  _some_  of it," she raved.

"Unfortunately, Professor," Severus said, "Genius has turned to madness (2). And this madness needs to be stopped."

"What do you propose we do, Mr. Snape?" asked a doubtful McGonagall.

* * *

During the Hogsmede trip, Lily uncharacteristically tried to avoid Snape's protective eyes. She needed time to finally take in all the events that had happened and the story.

With each step Lily took on the creaky stairs of the Shrieking Shack, Lily couldn't help but wonder how out of hand the year was. She relived her memories in her mind, searching for any indication that she hurt someone enough to deserve this plots of anger spreading amongst the school.

She sat in front of the dusty piano's keyboard, lightly playing a scale on the keys of the hoary instrument.

" _Have you forgotten me?_ "

Lily turned her head back and forth, clutching the piano seat by the edges. She didn't bother asking if anyone was there, deep down she already knew the answer.

" _Lovely, you could never forget about me_ ," he said.

"You killed Mr. Filch," she recalled, "You hurt Bellatrix Lestrange. You… you hurt Professor Slughorn."

" _I could do much more_ ," he said, not even denying the claims against him. " _But this can all end. You know what to do._ "

Lily stood from her spot on the chair, hurrying over to the dusty bed. She pulled the blanket to reveal that there was no one in the bed. The Gryffindor turned around and, once again, found herself staring at the cloaked figure with red gloves, losing all senses as she looked at the darkness in the form of a human.

He held his hand out to her, " _Lovely, come with me._ "

She felt herself moving forward, though deep down, the real Lily was scolding herself for even  _thinking_  about moving.

" _Stupefy!_ " yelled another voice, a blue and green jet of light flying towards the figure, causing it to fly backwards against the less then solid floor.

Severus Snape, the obvious knight in black robes, stood in front of his girlfriend and shook her by the shoulders, "Lily, look at me."

Lily blinked, "Yes, master?"

The most unorthodox idea came to the Slytherin's mind on waking her up. With slight hesitation, and with just the right amount of force, Snape stepped on Lily's foot.

Apparently that did the job.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Sev?" Lily screeched as she hopped on one foot.

He put his hands on her shoulder, "Sorry, Lily. You were under a trance by the Phantom."

Lily looked confused, as if Severus just told him that Professor Dumbledore wasn't gay, "That's not right. I wouldn't- I never…"

He planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, "You're fine now." He let go of her, slowly walking over to the fallen cloak. He picked it off the ground to reveal…

…nothing.

 _Great_.

* * *

As soon as McGonagall was informed of the attack in the shrieking shack, she was conclusively convinced that the madman needed to be stopped.

"Our Phantom wants to prove that Miss Evans is without a doubt the brightest witch of your time," Merrythought had said when Severus and McGonagall spoke with her, "Especially because of her bloodline."

Severus tapped his wand against the wooden desk, "He's tried proving it with a duel and with giving her the highest position a 6th year could receive. What more could he want?"

"Try another duel!" exclaimed Merrythought, "Our last one was not working in favor of Miss Evans. The phantom will prove his point with another competition, the final competition to draw him out."

McGonagall finally spoke up, "Using Miss Evans as bait is dangerous."

Merrythought firmly stood and said, "We can't keep ignoring our ghost problem, Minerva. We need to end this. He wants us to play his game… so we will."

* * *

Lily was paranoid about the upcoming duel, the duel between herself and a 'mystery opponent'. Considering the last one, she was upset she allowed both Severus and Merrythought to convince her otherwise.

Marlene smoothed Lily's usually wrinkled uniform and asked, "You ready?"

"I…" Lily knew she didn't really need to say anything because Marlene understood. Which was why Marlene wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Bloody Hell, Lily," Marlene said, "If something happens to you…"

Lily slowly removed the young girls hands, "Merrythought's right. It's time to end this."

With that final word, Lily left her best friend and headed through the quidditch gate onto the field (McGonagall did feel bad about booking the field over the Slytherin/Ravenclaw match today).

Her peers surrounded her in their seats, mixes of support and disdain lost in all cheers. No matter what, Lily was going to be remembered as the muggleborn who brought out the Phantom.

"Are you ready, Evans?" Merrythought asked firmly.

She simply nodded, her real answer wouldn't stop the madness. She looked around and saw Severus sitting with a worried glance at her. She waved at him, not letting any sign of fear be seen to Severus.

"Who is my opponent?" Lily asked.

"I believe it is a Slytherin," Merrythought pointed across from them, "They said they didn't want you to be distracted by the identity of your opponent. Just focus on winning." She gave Lily the closest thing to a reassuring pat, walked away from the Gryffindor student, and stood at her place on the sidelines. "Duelers, are we ready?"

Lily walked up, faced her opponent, and bowed as required. She turned around facing the entrance she came out of, thinking how easy it would've been for her to just run and never look back.

If she ran, she'd be running forever. That would be exhausting.

"Wands at the ready," Merrythought called, "Begin."

Lily's opponent called, " _Expelliarmus_."

" _Protego_ ," she said, blocking his hex. " _Alarte Ascendere_." Without retaliating, her opponent began flying in the air, earning her many cheers from her classmates.

Without brushing off any signs of a hard jump, the opponent waved his wand at Lily, causing arrows to blast from the tip of his wand.

" _Protego_ ," Lily called again to defend herself.

She wasn't given enough time to react. Her opponent called, " _Carpe Retractum_ ," and pulled Lily forward to face him. The figure smirked and stroked Lily's face with their wand. "Such a pretty face," they complimented.

Lily's eyes widened so her green orbs was the only thing visible. She knew the voice all too well. Acting bravely, she quickly reached around and pulled the cloak to finally see the face that accompanied the haunting voice.

A man with the messiest black hair and a broken pair of rounded glasses stood. His transparent glasses revealed twinkling hazel eyes before her.

The phantom was beautiful.

A beautiful monster.

" _The phantom is here!"_

" _James Potter! James Potter is the Phantom!"_

" _Blood traitor!"_

Lily, still captured in his arms, was forcefully picked up on his back. " _Accio!_ " he called and a black broom came zooming his way. With Lily on his back, he stepped on the broom and yelled, " _Ascendio_!" James and Lily whisked off in escape just as the field opened up to reveal the corpses of three Slytherin 6th years and two teachers.

Severus jumped from his seat, grabbing McGonagall, "He knew! He knew we would try to trap him!"

"He'll take her to the Chamber of Secrets," McGonagall revealed, "GO!"

* * *

James Potter was a beautifully demented wizard. His outer appearance would make anyone with eyes gasp and faint, but the journey into his soul was a narrow path to hell.

Lily remembered Petunia coming home one day from her muggle school, discussing ancient Greek myths. She specifically remembered the myth about Winter and Spring (3), something she couldn't help but relate to in the underground pits of anger.

"Why were you…here?" Lily hesitated.

James turned around, giving her a crooked grin, "I was forced into this leaky hell because people can't handle the fact that I believe purebloods and muggleborns should live in some sort of harmony. I was  _condemned_  because of my morals."

"Why me?" she asked, a question dancing in her mind since the beginning.

"Why not you?" he said, kneeling down at her and stroking her face, "You're smart, you're kind, you're talented. The fact that you're beautiful on the outside is a bonus."

Lily was tempted to yell, asking him why he couldn't have resurfaced and asked her out like a normal person.

James took her hands and squeezed them tightly, "You're here now. That's what's important. And destiny is aligned. We'll be together forever."

It made Lily want to cry that, as always, the villain thought he was doing right. He was a beautiful boy who believed in harmony, but simply misused his tools too far.

"I can't live here," she said with honesty.

James brows furrowed in anger. He violently released her hands and walked to his desk, grabbing a box. He pulled out a red and yellow scarf and wrapped it around her porcelain neck, "You're mine, Lovely."

"Get away from her, Potter," yelled Severus, panting in the process. The fact that he was panting now wasn't a very fortunate sign to the outcome.

James rolled his hazel eyes and turned to face the intruder, "It's quite rude of you to interrupt, Snivellus."

"I love her," Severus blurted, "Haven't you any compassion?"

James mockingly scoffed and flicked his own wand, silently taking Severus's wand. He twirled his wand in a circle and forced Severus to fly towards the (supposed) face of Salazar Slytherin in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Don't!" Lily cried, "Don't hurt him."

"I won't be the one hurting him, Lily," James said, turning to the girl, "You must make a choice. You can stay here and let little Snivellus fly away freely, or you can leave while watching your boyfriend here get choked to death."

Snape sputtered, "Don't worry about me, Lily."

James mimicked a clock with a wand, "Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock."

The difference between James and Severus were uncanny. James, as beautiful as he was on his outer shell, lacked a heart. Severus wasn't considered the most attractive, but he knew what love was.

Lily shook her head at the handsome boy. "If I leave… you'll just hurt the next person who tries to get close to me," she accused.

James didn't need to respond, and she already knew the answer.

She stood tall, hands at her side, and said, "I will stay here with you, James Potter."

"No!" Severus cried, but both James and Lily were standing still.

"You're staying here," James repeated, rather shocked himself.

Lily nodded, "I'm not staying here for Severus's sake… or my sake," she said as she moved closer until they were faced to face, "I'm staying here because someone needs to teach you what love is, what it means to be loved. Because if I go away, you will keep torturing innocent people in your views of love when instead you are in fact acting on anger." She was finally nose to nose with him, "I will show you the world isn't cruel." And with that note, Lily Evans kissed the monster.

James was processing, therefore prevented from reciprocating. Severus was watching in utter confusion and disgust.

James pushed her away, lowered his wand, and released Severus. "Go," he muttered.

"What?" Lily asked with confusion. He needed to make his mind up before she lost her own.

"Leave!" he yelled, backing away from her, "Don't ever speak of this to anyone! Take the Slytherin and leave!" Without turning back, James Potter disappeared from the Chamber, leaving Severus and Lily alone with their thoughts. (4)

* * *

_**Severus Snape placed the bloomed flowers on Lily Evans' grave: a lily for her namesake and a petunia for her favorite person.** _

_**He put his hand on the grave, closing his eyes, and reminisced about his times with her. The ancient tale of their 6** _ _**th** _ _**year at Hogwarts never spoken by the other.** _

_**When Snape opened his eyes, he saw a black snitch on the grave. On the snitch, the letters "L.E." were engraved.** _

**Author's Note:**

> (1) This was a mention to Carrie by Stephen King. I couldn't really think of something worse in this type of situation.
> 
> (2) That's an actual quote from the movie.
> 
> (3) I tried to be less obvious about the myth Lily was referring to: The myth that Persephone was taken by Hades, all the way to the underworld, and, out of kindness; Hades allows Persephone to leave the underworld for a few months to be with her mother, Demeter, goddess of nature. Whenever Persephone was in the Underworld, Demeter stopped caring about the Earth's agriculture.
> 
> (4) To be completely honest, I didn't like the ending of the movie or the play. I thought it was unfair that the Phantom gave Christina up and she and Raoul got their happily ever after
> 
> When I originally thought of doing this, I thought about making Snape the phantom considering he also had somewhat of an obsession with Lily. But I switched the roles because Snape always was the childhood friend. And a darker James would've been fun to explore.


End file.
